


Snake: Suspicious

by TastingLatte



Series: Feelings: A Series of One-Shots [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Suspicious, Talking to Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastingLatte/pseuds/TastingLatte
Summary: Snake may be able to translate his reptile friends, but does he always agree with them? Set in the mist of "The Book of Murder" arc.Part of the Feelings: A Series of One-Shots series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Evans3 for the lovely comments, and then this little spark!

SUSPICION  
  
He narrowed his eyes as he climbed into the greenhouse. A few more steps and he and his companions would be able to hide. Hide and watch. Hide and wait. Hide and hunt.

“I am not sure what I want more, the flesh of Smile, or of Black, says Wilde.”

“Let’s not be hasty, says Emily. They may not be the ones who made our friends leave us.”

“Suspicious, though, says Victor.”

Snake bit his lips as he looked through the darkness and slowly blinked; he didn’t really want to listen to the comments of his friends. But he did feel they were right - something had happened to the first-string. And he could taste the tears on his tongue. He had tried to keep his friends from noticing as he worried how long they were gone.

“What says you? Says Emily.”

Snake sighed and turned and eyed the bright and curious eyes of his friends. He had to think long and hard, what did he say?

“Well,” he began at long last. “I think we need to find out what happened. And if this is the home of Smile and Black…” he paused and looked back at the large home. “Maybe they can help us look for our other friends.”

“Posh! Says Oliver.”

“Nothing good comes from trusting outsiders, says Victor.”

Snake hung his head and felt Emily slither up his arm and stick her tongue out, almost as if she was kissing his cheek. “I understand your worry, says Emily. But if Oliver smelled them in London, and that kind man gave us directions to here, perhaps they are not just innocent freaks like us.”

“We are not freaks! Says Victor. We are loyal and kind.”

“You want to strike them too, says Wilde.”

The two slithered closer and closer before Snake plucked Victor up and looked him in the eyes. “Calm. We need to sneak in and find if Smile and Black are really here - or just their scents.”

“Don’t be daft, says Victor. They are here. Oliver isn’t wrong.”

“Thank you, says Oliver.”

Snake shook his head slowly and moved out of the shadows, out of the greenhouse, feeling his friends moving with him, curling themselves up his body. They would all find out what was inside the big house before them, together. As they had always done - they would find out what laid before them, suspicions or answers. Snake’s hand gripped the back door and Oliver gave a soft hiss, giving him the courage to twist the knob and open the door. 

“I hope they are not going to harm us, says Emily.”

“If they are, we will strike first, says Victor.”

Snake pulled back and shook his head. His friends quieted and looked concerned. “Please, I… I am not sure I can think so lowly of them.”

“However that may be, you still can’t deny that having our other friends leave after Smile and Black show up and sneak around is, at the very least, suspicious, says Wilde.”

Snake nodded and stepped across the barrier. Ready for the truth. His friends curled around him, both comforting him and protecting him. He was ready to find the others who accepted him as he was - his true, human friends.


End file.
